Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 3
Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Manga **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Promotional Material Screenshots - Trailer Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1701.png|Stepping on Jaune. Brawnz is impressed that Jaune has been deemed worthy. 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1925.png V3trailer 13.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 2023.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00007.png|3... 2... 1... and pose! V3 Opening 00019.png|Running with the rest of Team JNPR and Team RWBY Vol3op 25.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png V3 Opening 00031.png|Holding it together... Vol3op 43.png|And falling apart... Round One V3e1 86.png V3e1 88.png V3e1 89.png V3e1 97.png V3e1 99.png V3e1 104.png V3e1 105.png V3e1 106.png New Challengers... V3 02 00003.png V3 02 00008.png|Pyrrha blocks the hit. V3e2 00011.png V3 02 00028.png|Blocking Roy's attack V3 02 00033.png V3 02 00035.png|Not so fast! V3 02 00036.png|Shot blocked! V3 02 00046.png V3 02 00049.png|The JNPR mixtape cover shot It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00097.png|Watching the tournament with other members of Team JNPR Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00106.png Fall V3_0600001.png V3_0600002.png V3_0600012.png V3_0600013.png V3_0600014.png V3_0600017.png V3_0600019.png|Amber: the Fall Maiden V3_0600020.png V3_0600022.png V3_0600028.png Destiny V3 08 00013.png V3 08 00014.png V3 08 00015.png V3 08 00016.png V3 08 00017.png V3 08 00019.png V3 08 00023.png V3 08 00024.png V3 08 00025.png V3 08 00030.png V3 08 00033.png V3 08 00037.png V3 08 00039.png V3 08 00040.png V3 08 00041.png V3 08 00042.png V3 08 00043.png|Pyrrha becomes emotionally stressed by Jaune's words. V3 08 00044.png|Pyrrha accidentally uses her Semblance on Jaune. V3 08 00045.png|Pyrrha is shocked by her action. V3 08 00046.png|Pyrrha feels horror at having hurt Jaune. V3 08 00047.png|"I'm sorry." V3 08 00068.png|Depressed Pyrrha prepares to face off with Penny. PvP V3 09 00003.png V3 09 00004.png V3 09 00005.png V3 09 00007.png V3 09 00008.png V3 09 00015.png V3 09 00024.png V3 09 00025.png V3 09 00030.png V3 09 00031.png V3 09 00032.png V3 09 00033.png V3 09 00034.png V3 09 00035.png V3 09 00039.png V3 09 00043.png V3 09 00044.png V3 09 00045.png V3 09 00048.png V3 09 00049.png V3 09 00051.png V3 09 00057.png V3 09 00058.png V3 09 00059.png|Pyrrha uses her Semblance to her full power. V3 09 00060.png|Upon realizing that there were no thousand swords... V3 09 00062.png|...Pyrrha becomes confused. V3 09 00066.png|Pyrrha witnesses Penny's destruction. V3 09 00067.png V3 09 00069.png|Looking at her destroyed opponent. V3 09 00070.png|Pyrrha remains horrified. V3 09 00092.png|Pyrrha feels remorse after having destroyed Penny. Battle of Beacon V3_10_00020.png V3_10_00021.png V3_10_00022.png V3_10_00023.png V3_10_00024.png V3_10_00031.png V3_10_00032.png V3_10_00034.png V3 10 00038.png V3_10_00064.png|"Ruby, I'm so sorry." V3_10_00065.png|Pyrrha holds the little remaining of Penny. V3_10_00066.png V3_10_00067.png V3_10_00068.png V3_10_00069.png V3_10_00097.png V3_10_00098.png V3_10_00144.png V3E10_Jaune_and_Pyrrha.png V3E10_Arkos!.png V3_10_00157.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00096.png V3 11 00097.png V3 11 00099.png V3 11 00101.png V3 11 00102.png V3 11 00109.png V3 11 00111.png V3 11 00113.png V3 11 00114.png V3 11 00115.png V3 11 00128.png V3 11 00129.png|"JAUNE!" V3 11 00131.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00040.png V3 12 00041.png V3 12 00042.png V3 12 00043.png V3 12 00045.png V3 12 00046.png V3 12 00047.png|Pyrrha kisses Jaune... V3 12 00048.png|...for the first.. V3 12 00049.png|...and last time before she faces off with Cinder. V3 12 Arkos.png|"I'm sorry." V3 12 00050.png V3 12 00051.png V3 12 00052.png V3 12 00053.png V3 12 00054.png V3 12 00055.png V3 12 00056.png V3 12 00057.png V3 12 00058.png|Going up? V3 12 00076.png V3 12 00077.png|Pyrrha readying her weapons V3 12 00078.png|Captain Canada: Cinder War V3 12 00079.png|Hot! V3 12 00080.png V3 12 00081.png|That is not how fire works. V3 12 00082.png V3 12 00085.png V3 12 00087.png V3 12 00089.png V3 12 00090.png V3 12 00091.png V3 12 00095.png V3 12 00096.png V3 12 00097.png V3 12 00098.png V3 12 00099.png V3 12 00100.png V3 12 00101.png V3 12 00104.png V3 12 00106.png Aura break pyrrha.png| V3 12 00107.png| V3 12 00110.png| V3 12 00114.png|Pyrrha's Achilles heel V3 12 00115.png|The symbolism. It hurts. Almost as much as this arrow. V3 12 00116.png V3 12 00117.png|"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours". V3 12 00118.png|"I will use it in ways you could never have imagined". PyrrhaDoYouBelieveInDestiny.png|"Do you believe in destiny?" V3 12 00121.png|Pyrrha's final moments. V3 12 00123.png|Pyrrha gets shot by Cinder. V3 12 00124.png|Pyrrha struggles to breathe. V3 12 00125.png|With her last breathe escaping... V3 12 00126.png| V3 12 00127.png|...Pyrrha is disintegrated by Cinder. V3 12 00128.png V3 12 00129.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Pyrrha Nikos images Category:Volume 3 Category:Character images